Iris
by RainbowPirate1x4
Summary: Songfic of Goo Goo Dolls of same name. 1x4x1 major fluffiness! Quatre wakes up before Heero, and just enjoys watching him sleep, before Heero wakes. RnR please!


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, nor do I own 'Iris'. 'Iris' is owned by the best band in the world, The Goo Goo Dolls.  
  
Authors Note: Yet another 1x4x1 from B-chan . . . I need to get a life, really. But hey, 1x4 and Goo Goo Dolls . . . life is good! I know Heero is way ooc . . . but . . . who is really themselves when their in love, ne?  
  
Summary: Songfic of Goo Goo Dolls of same name. 1x4x1 fluffiness! Quatre wakes up before Heero, and just enjoys watching him sleep, before Heero wakes. RnR please!  
  
Key: * . . . * = song lyrics  
  
Iris  
  
***  
  
*And I'd give up forever to touch you Cause I know that you feel me somehow*  
  
Bright light blazed through the semi-opened curtains of the second story bedroom as the sun rose over the horizon. The sudden burst of sunlight caused Quatre to wake as the light burnt across his closed eyes. Blinking a few times, the young Arabic man became immune to light so it would no longer blind him. Aqua marine eyes fixed themselves upon the Japanese ex- solider in his arms. Quatre could feel the warm, steady breath against his bare skin. Their bodies so close, he could hear Heero's heartbeat. A smile grazed Quatre's lips. Heero looked so innocent as he slept. Quatre smiled at this thought. Heero . . . innocent . . . never . . . but . . . as he was sleeping, he looked perfectly pure.  
  
* You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be And I don't want to go home right now*  
  
Slowly, Quatre moved one hand across Heero's bare back and up to his head, entwining his fingers in the soft, messy, chocolate brown hair. Quatre sighed heavily, staring at the closed eyes of his lover. He wondered what Heero was dreaming. "You're gorgeous." Quatre whispered, still stroking Heero's hair with one hand, the other tightly entwined with his lover's fingers. The blonde gently planted a light kiss on Heero's forehead. Cobalt blue eyes opened slowly,  
  
"Good morning angel."  
  
"I'm sorry, love, I didn't mean to wake you up."  
  
"It's okay. I have to get up soon anyways . . . I have to go to work . . . fun . . ." Heero replied sleepily. "The evil fairy princess calls."  
  
"Don't leave Heero." Quatre pleaded, tightening his grip on Heero's hand.  
  
"I have to row with the other slaves."  
  
"Stay with me . . ." Quatre sighed, resting his head on Heero's chest. He moved his hand to his back, pulling him closer.  
  
"Okay Quatre." Heero whispered, placing a soft on the top of the blonde's head.  
  
"Heero . . .?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too, angel."  
  
*And all I can taste is this moment And all I can breathe is your life*  
  
Heero released Quatre's hand and wrapped both arms around the Arab's back, holding him tightly. Quatre nuzzled the side of Heero's neck slightly before moving his face up to stare into Prussian blue eyes. The blonde moved his face closer, capturing Heero's lips with his own. Heero's lips parted at the touch of Quatre's, allowing easy access for his tongue. Hungrily, Quatre explored the Japanese boy's mouth; Heero doing the same until they broke apart in a need to breath.  
  
"Q . . . Quatre . . ." Heero panted. He smiled at the blonde.  
  
"Heero . . ." Quatre smiled back. "I love it when you smile. It's beautiful." Quatre paused, "just like you."  
  
"Thank you." Heero said, still smiling broadly. Heero only smiled when he was near Quatre. The smile was becoming more commonly seen, to everyone's surprise. "I think you are beautiful. My beautiful angel." Heero whispered, twirling one finger around a stray blonde lock of hair. Quatre sighed. "Why did you sigh, angel?"  
  
"I'm happy. Being this close to you makes me happy."  
  
"You make me happy too. I had forgotten what happiness was like before we got together . . ."  
  
*And sooner or later it's over I just don't want to miss you tonight*  
  
Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing  
  
The sudden noise made the two lovers jump.  
  
"It's Relena . . . she's calling me in early . . . if its Relena . . . I'm dead!" Heero stated firmly. Quatre laughed slightly.  
  
"Hello? Winner residence Quatre speaking." Quatre said chipperly, despite the hint of sleepiness in his voice. "Oh . . . hello Miss Relena . . ." he suddenly said, the façade of happiness escaped from his voice. Heero sat straight up, signalling for Quatre to not reveal Heero's whereabouts. "Yes, he's here." Quatre said, smiling wickedly, "Oh . . . Heero . . . yes . . . Hee . . . Heero!" Quatre gasped, trying desperately to put Relena off. Heero placed his hands over his mouth to keep from laughing, once he knew what Quatre was up to. "Heero . . . ugh . . . harder . . ." Quatre continued to moan over the phone. Relena could be heard making disgusted noises, before 'click'. Quatre placed the phone back onto the receiver before laughing. "That worked nicely." Quatre giggled.  
  
"Nice one . . ." Heero smiled, listening to Quatre laugh at his own joke.  
  
"Was I out of line to do that . . . it got rid of her . . ."  
  
"No . . . I loved it . . ." Heero said. "I love your laugh." He said after a few seconds.  
  
"Thanks." Quatre grinned.  
  
*And I don't want the world to see me Cause I don't think that they'd understand*  
  
"Hey Heero . . ."  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"What I was doing over the phone . . . did that . . . you know . . . get you going?" Heero's eyes widened slightly,  
  
"Maybe." Heero smiled before lying back down beside Quatre. The Arab grinned, staring deeply into the sapphire eyes next to him. "Heero . . ."  
  
"Quatre . . ."  
  
"Well now we know each other's names . . ." Quatre replied with a smirk. Heero wrapped his arms around the pale skin of his love. "We should get up . . . breakfast calls . . ."  
  
"But Quatre . . ." Heero complained. Quatre's eyes widened.  
  
"Did you just whine?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't wanna get up. I wanna stay like this forever." Heero continued in a very uncharacteristic voice. He lent his head against Quatre's neck. "Plus . . . Duo, Trowa and Wufei are down there . . ." Heero chuckled. "Who's idea was it that we all live in the same house?"  
  
"What is wrong with them?"  
  
"Their not you." Heero replied quickly.  
  
*When everything's made to be broken I just want you to know who I am*  
  
"Why are you so suddenly attached to me? Usually its you who is the first person out the door."  
  
"I love you Quatre. I never want to let you go. Never. Nothing will take you away from me, right?" Heero whimpered.  
  
"Heero . . . what happened . . . you don't act like this unless something happened to make you think I would leave you or something. Talk to me Heero." Heero curled closer to Quatre as he put his arms around him.  
  
"It . . . it was a dream . . . a nightmare . . . that's all . . ."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
" . . ."  
  
"Heero . . .?"  
  
"I . . . you left me . . . found someone else . . . said you never wanted to see me again . . . and . . . all other sorts of things . . ." Heero mumbled, looking away. The 'perfect solider' mask dissipated. He was always completely calm and himself around Quatre. Quatre bit his bottom lip and looked into Heero's eyes.  
  
"Heero, listen to me. I love you. I will until the end of forever. Nothing will ever take me away from you. No force in the universe could separate us. Heero Yuy I love you." Quatre said firmly. Heero tightened his grip around the blonde, pulling him into an embrace.  
  
"Thank you Quatre . . . I love you too . . . I needed to hear that."  
  
"I mean it Heero . . . we are forever . . . I promise . . ."  
  
*And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming Or the moment of truth in your lies*  
  
Heero let out a sigh of relief as Quatre gently played with Heero's hair.  
  
"You're so cute when you're worried." Quatre grinned.  
  
"You're so cute. Full stop." Heero replied, before pressing his lips firmly against their partners. The kiss was quick, but sweet none the less. "Quatre . . .?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You would never lie to me, right?"  
  
"Of course not? What . . . makes you think that?" Quatre asked. By now, Quatre was used to Heero's low self esteem and he would constantly reassure him of his love.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
" . . . Heero . . .?"  
  
"Sorry Quatre . . ." Heero sighed, "I trust you."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Quatre . . .?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You're too good for me." Quatre was also used to Heero believing he wasn't good enough for him. Heero had low self worth, and always told Quatre he would be better off without him.  
  
"Heero . . . don't . . . you know I don't think you are low or anything . . . why don't you ever believe me?"  
  
"I do believe you, love. I just think . . .  
  
"Heero . . . don't. I said don't. You are the most amazing person in the universe, and I love you. How many times must I tell you that I love you before you believe me?"  
  
"Tell me again, angel." Heero mumbled, eyes glazed with love. Quatre smiled,  
  
"I love you. More then you could ever imagine"  
  
*When everything feels like the movies Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive*  
  
Heero smiled slightly, leaning his head back on his lover's chest and closed his eyes.  
  
"I can hear your heart."  
  
"And it only beats for you, my love."  
  
"Is this real? I mean, this happiness I feel? It's still so new to me."  
  
"It is."  
  
*And I don't want the world to see me Cause I don't think that they'd understand* Quatre yawned suddenly, causing the Japanese male to open his eyes.  
  
"Tired angel?"  
  
"Yes . . . but . . . I know I need to stay awake . . . I don't want to lose this moment . . . I'm enjoying this feeling to much."  
  
"Sleep love. You won't lose this moment. I will be here when you wake." Quatre yawned again. Heero placed his head back on the pillow, and pulled Quatre into him. Instinctively, Quatre nestled up to Heero. Heero ran his fingertips across his angel's back as he started to drift off.  
  
*When everything's made to be broken I just want you to know who I am*  
  
"Are you going back to sleep?" Quatre asked sleepily.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Sleep . . . join me in my dreams." Quatre mumbled before falling into a sleep. Heero stared at the sleeping angel.  
  
"I love you, beautiful angel. Forever. This will never end." Heero whispered into the air.  
  
***  
  
Oh my Shinigami how fluffy is that?!? Jeezy Creezy I never write THAT much fluff. What's happening to me? Well . . . there isn't enough 1x4x1 fluff out there, really. I hope you enjoyed this bit of cotton. Lol. Reviews make me happy! 


End file.
